


Even Heroes

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Silly, shut up and kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Steve, the human lie detector and an honest man, most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cghardy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cghardy).



> Written for [this prompt on comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/550912.html?thread=77829888#t77829888)

"Thanks for your help," Steve Rogers said as he shook the Warehouse agents' hands.

"Yep, that's us. Handy helpers." Claudia clicked her heels together and gave a jaunty salute. "You know, we've got some _in_ teresting Captain America memorabilia on the shelves. I think weird shit just follows you around."

Steve grimaced and gave a little shrug. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Claudia's gaze moved away from Steve and her face lit up with an eager grin as she spotted something beyond his shoulder. She shoved the container holding the Artifact at her partner, Steve (Jinks), and darted across the room. Glancing back, Steve (Rogers) saw Tony hold up a hand to fend off the excited woman.

Jinks chuckled, shaking his head. "She loves it when she finds someone who can understand her intellectual babble," he explained.

"Despite how he's acting, I'm pretty sure Tony enjoys her attention," Steve replied.

Jinks tilted his head a little as he met Steve's eyes. "You know, you should really just tell him."

Startled, Steve asked, "What?"

"That you like him."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jinks' eyebrow raised skeptically, gaze holding steady. "Pretty sure you do."

Keeping his tone carefully neutral, Steve said, "Tony? We're friends. There's nothing--"

"Lie," Jinks cut in. 

"Excuse me?"

Jinks asked, "Are you romantically interested in Tony Stark?"

It took serious self-control for Steve to not sputter. "I don't see how that's any of your busine—"

"Just answer the question."

Irritated by the persistence, Steve snapped, "No I'm not!"

Jinks stared at him for a while, expression blank. As the silence continued, Steve realized that the whole room was eerily quiet. He tensed, suddenly wondering if Tony and Claudia were still in the room and heard any part of that exchange.

Suddenly Jinks smirked and clapped a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Yeah, that's a lie, buddy." He let go and walked around Steve. "C'mon, Claud, that's a wrap. Stark, good luck."

Steve bit his lip and closed his eyes as he listened to the Warehouse agents depart. He could hear Tony shifting around behind him, now that he was listening for him.

"So..." Tony's footsteps drew closer.

"Tony..." Steve started, slowly turning around, an apology at the ready.

Tony hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Steve's jeans and tugged him closer. With a smirk, he observed. "Even an honest man will lie."

Whatever reply Steve might have offered was lost in the meeting of lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Saaaaaaaaaaap. Such sap and fluff. What came to mind as soon as I read the prompt :p 
> 
> Initially written without pause in a reply comment to the original post. Dusted off a bit before posting here.


End file.
